Atashi, Naruto no Chara ka?
by Unwritten Author
Summary: Me, A Naruto Character? I looked through the crack. The person coming out of the bath was Sasuke! And I was looking at his sexy naked body! I was the luckiest otaku in the world! Wait, what was he doing? He was coming toward the cabinet I was hiding in!


**Me, A Naruto Character?**

**by Unwritten Author**

**My fifth fiction!**

**Review please!**

**Summary: To fall asleep in your own bed, only to wake up in a Japanese futon is no way to wake up at all. For me, it's my number one dream. Will I be able to get accustomed to the Naruto world? Or will I stay homesick forever?**

**Disclaimer: I never get to own anything! Naruto is no exception.**

**Author's Note: She's in the Naruto Universe, but the Naruto Universe is AU. So she's in the Naruto world, but the Naruto characters are all going to a Japanese high school and stuff. They're still ninja though. You will just have to read, I guess. To understand, that is.**

I had just spent the school day fighting with friends, gossiping about enemies, and crushing on Kyle. It was another average day. But the average, in my case, was just depressing. Nothing ever changes. It's the same generic teenage crap every day. I wanted her life to be like a shounen anime. Lots of cool new action stuff happening DAILY. So I closed my eyes, and when I opened them…I was in an unknown room.

It was a tatami room, and I was sleeping in a futon. "Was I kidnapped?" I thought with fear. The door opened, so I pretended to be asleep.

"Still asleep?" asked a voice. This voice was familiar to me. I racked my otaku brain for who it was. In shock, I sat up with eyes wide open. It's Takeuchi Junko! "Oh, you woke up!" said the voice. I turned around to see Naruto.

"Uwaaaah!" I cried. "Am I in Konoha?"

"Yes. I found you dead outside, so I brought you in here. You're not dead, it turns out." said Naruto. "You wanna go play Marco Polo? Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be a hokage!"

I blinked a bit. This was for real, wasn't it? "I'm E-" I was going to say my real name. But I was going to have to use a fake name that would make more sense for the Konoha villagers. "I'm Kanako Minizawa," I said.

"Alright, Kanako-chan! Let's go play Marco Polo!" said Naruto. He took me by my anime style hand, and we ran into the kitchen before I violently twisted my hand out of his. He turned around, feelings hurt. "You don't like Marco Polo?" he asked, with tears in his eyes.

"I have to use the bathroom," I said. I wanted to see what I looked like.

"Okay!" he said happily. "It's this way!" he took me by the hand again to the left. We were then In front of the bathroom.

"No peeking," I said, before closing the door behind me. I was now alone in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was anime style, for real. I was VERY please with my new look. My once ugly brown hair was now a beautiful pink. And I had ahoge! I was totally anime style!

I was checking myself out for quite awhile before hearing whistles coming from outside. Naruto was waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. "Sorry!" I said, coming out. That's when I realized I was speaking Japanese! How cool was this?

"Did you flush the toilet properly?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." I said. He's just like in the show! But then I slammed the door on him because I was afraid that maybe the person who went last decided that they didn't want to flush the toilet. I ran over to it to check. There was a large dookie in the toilet. I immediately pressed the flushing handle.

Then the toilet began to overflow! The poop was going to overflow out of the toilet! But I couldn't tell Naruto that the toilet was overflowing or he would think I didn't flush the toilet! Or worse, he would think that I was the one who clogged it with my oversized dookie in the first place! But it wasn't even mine.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, totally!" I said, regaining my composure. This was nothing compared to boyfriend troubles.

I then heard someone coming out of the bath. In THIS bathroom! Someone had been in here the whole time. I had to hide! I looked around. The cabinet! I threw out all the shampoos and cleaning sprays that were in the cabinet and crawled into it. I couldn't close the cabinet all the way from the inside though, so I just had to pray that the person coming out would not see me.

I looked through the crack. The person coming out of the bath was Sasuke! And I was looking at his sexy naked body! I was the luckiest otaku in the world! But then, what was he doing? He was coming toward the cabinet I was hiding in! This was the worst moment of my life. But then he was distracted by the waterfall of crap flowing out of the toilet at 20mph. That would have distracted anyone.

Then I made a horrible discovery! If the water came up any higher, it will be coming into the crack in the cabinet! And if I try to escape, Sasuke will see me! But otherwise I will drown in this cabinet! And dying in a cabinet filled with toilet water is the worst possible way to die, I promise you.

That's when naked Sasuke frantically looked for the plunger. That's when I remembered I had thrown it away when trying to make room inside the cabinet. Which means, it was inside the cabinet! Sasuke then looked at the cabinet. Did he think the cabinet contained the plunger? That's when the water came up to my knees! The drama of all this was too much! That's when I passed out. The last thing I thought before I was to die was, "I wonder where that poop ended up?"

* * *

"Good, you are awake! I thought you were dead again! Sasuke saved you before you drowned! Isn't that great?" it was a vague voice in the far away distance. The world blurred in front of my eyes. When my mind cleared, I realized I was back in that futon in that tatami room. I then began to uncontrollably cry. "W-what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"It's not my poop, okay?" I screamed through my tears. "I didn't even use the bathroom but I didn't want you to think that I left that stool that someone else left!" I explained the whole story while sobbing without end.

When I finally finished, Naruto said, "There feel better now? Once everything is explained, there's no problem, right? We can all get along, now." Aww, he was a good guy after all. "Now why don't you go take a bath and get all that toilet stuff off you while I wash off the futon?

I slowly nodded. "Roger!" said Naruto. "Then we'll play Marco Polo." I nodded more, and rolled off of the futon so that he could wash it.

"I'll go take a bath, then," I said. I walked into the bathroom. It was Japanese style. I had learned enough from various anime to understand how it worked, probably. When I was relaxed in the bath, I heard a noise from the bathroom. The door to the bath opened, and Sakura stood there.

"Oh, sorry for intruding!" she said. I was totally embarrassed to be naked in front of Sakura. "Can I join?" she asked.

"Whuut?" I asked. "No."

"Oh, okay," she said, a bit hurt. She was already naked, too. I felt bad for her. She left the room.

Once I was out of the bath, I went into the other part of the bathroom where my clothes were. Sakura was still getting redressed. "Oh, I can go in now?" asked Sakura. I nodded. She took her bra back off.

Then we both heard the door open. "It's probably Sasuke coming to clean up the toilet water!" I said.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura, furiously blushing. "Let's hurry and hide!" she said. She was on her own. She ran to the cabinet while I thought logically.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bath section. While Sasuke was busy cleaning in the toilet part of the bathroom, I changed in the bath part. When I finished changing, I casually strolled into the other part of the bathroom where Sasuke was.

"Thanks for earlier," I said to him.

"Hnn," he responded. Good thing he's not the type to ask me if I saw him naked. Because the answer to that question is yes. But he probably knows. Just thinking about it made me blush.

I left the room and went into the kitchen, where Naruto was. "Oh, hello again, Kanako. Did you bathe?"

"Yes, I did."

"So we can play Marco Polo, then? I guess we should wait on Sasuke and Sakura first, though."

"Yeah," I agreed. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and started pouring it into a bowl. Naruto chatted to me about what-not while I ate my Japanese breakfast. Eventually, Sasuke and Sakura came into the kitchen.

"All right!" said Naruto.

Because it was time for the games to begin.

**A/N: All right, that was a good chapter. I don't know if you people like this story but I will be continuing to write it, most likely. If you people are waiting for me to update on my Lucky Star or Elfen Lied story, I apologize. The fact that there was already a lucky star fan fiction that revolved around ice-skating left me in despair. And I have writers block on my Elfen Lied one. Any way, I would sure appreciate a review for this story.**


End file.
